


New Year

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 草帽團慶祝成軍以來第一個新年......Ps. 本作時間點為佛朗基加入前的草帽海賊團
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

「喂！笨劍士！吃飯啦！現在馬上起床給我滾到廚房去！」

「......﹝繼續睡﹞」

「......﹝筋﹞」

香吉士抬腳往某個不識相的綠藻臉上踹去。

「痛死了！你幹嘛啦！混帳廚子！﹝怒﹞」

「叫你吃飯還敢給我裝死？」

香吉士居高臨下睥睨著躺在甲板上的索隆。

「現在我只想睡覺，要吃你們自己去吃，別來煩我！」

索隆翻身再度闔上眼睛。

「呼......」香吉士吐出一道長長的煙。

「......？」

預料中的一腳並未到來，早已做好準備的索隆不禁覺得奇怪。

「！！」

從背上腿上長出的一堆腳剎那間讓索隆的身子離了地，以蜈蚣般的行進方式向廚房移動。

「夠了！放我下來！我自己走！」

儘管略顯狼狽，索隆仍不忘狠狠給了香吉士一記白眼。

「小賓賓 good！待會我為妳調一杯愛的特製水果酒聊表謝意吧。﹝笑﹞」

香吉士朝羅賓舉起大拇指。

站在廚房門口俯視甲板動靜的黑衣女子回以翩然一笑。

*****

餐桌上的菜餚不知為何較以往更為豐盛。

魯夫垂涎三尺地伸出手，被娜美狠敲一記。喬巴排著餐具，香吉士拔開酒瓶的軟木塞，騙人布站在梯子上用膠水黏好不知哪裡弄來的綵帶。

這是怎麼回事？

索隆揚起一邊眉毛盯著忙碌的眾人，坐在對面的羅賓神色自若地托腮微笑。

待大家坐定，香吉士首先舉杯。

「慶祝我們成軍以來第一個新年，大家乾杯！」

「哦哦哦哦！」

魯夫喬巴騙人布興奮大喊，娜美羅賓微笑舉起酒杯，索隆一愣。

......新年？

「發啥呆啊笨劍士！大家都在等你耶。」

「啊......抱歉......」

算了，管它什麼日子，只要有酒喝怎樣都好。

「乾 ── 杯 ──！！」

清脆的玻璃碰撞聲中，大夥的笑顏比裝飾蠟燭的火光更為燦爛。

「......」

默默喝著酒，看著眼前每日例行的搶奪食物大混戰。

奇異的沒有真實感。

「索隆你怎麼又在發呆？不吃的話就給我吧！」

魯夫吞下自己盤中的食物，伸手去拿什錦火腿沙拉，眼睛還死盯著索隆的那份。

「我當然要吃，休想打我食物的主意！」

語音未落，手上的刀叉已隱然擺出防禦姿態。

「嘖，小氣。那騙人布你的分我一點吧！」

「我才不要。」

兩人鬧成一團，香吉士不悅地皺起眉頭，隨即釋然一笑。

新年嘛！隨他們去吧！

「咦，喬巴？你怎麼了？」

發現馴鹿眼中含淚，娜美關心地問。

「我......我沒事啦！只是想起以前都只有朵麗兒醫娘跟我兩個人過年，這麼熱鬧地慶祝還是第一次，好開心！」

喬巴笑著擦乾眼淚，一臉幸福樣地將蘿蔔送入口中。

「什麼嘛，原來是這種事呀！哼哼，想當初我的村子每到過年時都會舉辦跨年晚會，壓軸就是我的表演，上千萬村民可都陶醉在我美妙的歌聲中，還尊稱我為『天才歌唱家騙人布』呢！」

「真的？」喬巴雙眼閃閃發光。

「真的啊！就因為我實在唱得太好，村長還把 12 月 31 日及 1 月 1 日訂為『騙人布美聲紀念日』哩！哼哼......想我當時......」

無視於講得天花亂墜聽得渾然忘我的一人一鹿，娜美啜了口酒。

「說的也是，以前我也只和貝爾梅爾跟麗麗一起吃頓橘子醬蛋包飯，就算過年了。這種慶祝宴會的確是第一次哪！香吉士你呢？」

「我嗎？」

香吉士端出烤得香味四溢的鴨子，順便賞了想獨吞的魯夫一記『首肉』。

「過年的時候餐廳也很忙啊！會湧入一堆不想在家開伙的客人。等打烊時大家早就累癱了，所以倒也沒有過過什麼年的。小賓賓妳呢？」

「呵呵呵......我啊......」

眾人開始浮出不祥的預感。

「這種日子多半都在執行暗殺任務吧。因為目標通常會回家和家人團聚，所在地容易確定，下手再合適不過了啊！」羅賓微笑。

果然......不該問她的......

額上佈滿黑線的眾人心想。

「那......魯夫你都怎麼過年的啊？」娜美趕緊轉移話題。

「偶﹝我﹞？」魯夫嚥下塞了滿嘴的食物，想了想。

「和瑪姬一起過吧！如果傑克他們也在的話就更熱鬧了，一定會大吃大喝吵上一整夜的。對了！我想到一件奇怪的事。」

「什麼事啊？」騙人布好奇心大起。

「就是啊，我明明記得我是跟傑克他們一起在酒吧裡的啊！為什麼醒來時會發現自己躺在房間裡呢？這不是很奇怪嗎？說不定我有超能力可以瞬間移動？」魯夫一臉認真。

哪裡奇怪啊？當然是你睡著後別人把你抱進房間的嘛！笨蛋！

眾人內心狂喊。

「索隆呢？」娜美問。

「嗯？啊......在師父家過吧，沒什麼特別的。」

熟悉的白衣身影浮現腦海，索隆閉上眼睛。

「吃完了嗎？吃完了嗎？我們到甲板上去放我騙人布大爺特製的煙火吧！」

騙人布迫不及待地提議，魯夫和喬巴馬上舉手附和。

看著早已興奮過頭的三人，娜美也只好識相地放棄追問的打算。

「那你們先去準備吧！我把碗洗好就來。」

香吉士捲起袖子開始收拾滿桌狼籍的杯盤。

「我來幫忙吧。」羅賓起身。

「怎能勞動淑女大駕呢？包在我身上沒問題的。」

香吉士微笑著，隨即彎身湊近索隆的耳朵。

「臭劍士，給我留下來幫忙。」

「啊？﹝筋﹞」

「怎麼？有意見？難道你忍心看魯夫他們承受等待的痛苦煎熬嗎？」

「你......」眼角餘光瞄到三人雀躍的臉龐。

「嘖......」起身拿過桌上散放的酒杯走向水槽。

「嘿嘿！」香吉士滿意地微笑。

『我一定要宰了你！』索隆含恨心想。  
  


（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒足飯飽放煙花......

走出船艙，騙人布已架好發射台，魯夫喬巴在旁又叫又跳，娜美羅賓準備好引燃用的火把，一切似已就緒。

索隆拿著酒瓶，靠牆坐下。

「沒問題吧？」香吉士走近發射台。

「當然沒問題啦！這可是我騙人布嘔心瀝血的經典大作呢！哼哼，從最簡單的沖天炮開始，累積了百餘年的製造煙火技術......」

「我要玩！讓我點！」魯夫大叫。

「不行，點火的當然是我騙人布大爺，你這只會礙手礙腳的傢伙閃邊涼快去吧！」

「不管！我要點！」

「就說你只會壞事了聽不懂啊？去去去，在一旁乖乖看著就好！」

「我是船長！」

「那又怎樣？製造者最大！」

「咚！！」

「吵什麼吵啊？我來點不就行了嗎？﹝笑﹞」

娜美手持火把走向引線，頭上隆起大包癱倒在地的兩人早已無力反駁。

「嗚......﹝淚﹞」

「準備好了嗎？喬巴，把耳朵捂起來......我要點囉！」

浸過油的引線噴濺著零星火花迅速延燒，巨響過後夜空為之照亮。

「好漂亮......」羅賓不由得發出讚嘆。

「哦，不賴嘛！」香吉士叼著菸，眉宇間掩不住高興的神采。

「好棒好棒好棒~~~~嗚哦哦哦哦~~~~~」魯夫喬巴雙眼發亮開心大笑。

「效果比我想像的還好......」騙人布一時之間忘了滔滔不絕的自我吹噓。

「......」

絢麗的煙火一簇接一簇，上升、綻放，凝視著這幅美景的目光逐漸渙散，思緒回到從前......

穿著和服的少女站在身旁，帶著不自覺的微笑引頸仰望天際，七彩光芒映照容顏明暗閃爍不定。

在道場時從未見過的神情哪......

而後，再也見不到尋不著的，迷離的笑容。

一陣心酸。

*****

「還有多久？」

娜美的聲音讓索隆重新回到現實。

羅賓掏出懷錶。

「三十秒。」

「來倒數！來倒數！二九、二八、二七......」

香吉士走近索隆。

「放著美酒不喝可是會遭天譴的，乾脆分給大家吧！」

「哦......」順從地交出酒瓶。

「......」香吉士盯著難得聽話而顯得異常的索隆，隨即別開目光。

倒數十秒前，每人手上杯中盛著的酒液和著漸趨激昂的氣氛微微波動。

「......三、二、一。新年快樂！！」

「嗚哦哦哦哦~~~~~」

滑入喉嚨的酒，辛辣得令人意外。

幾乎要落淚，是因為酒的後勁？

還是內心和眼前歡樂景象格格不入的，那份孤寂？

「許個新年願望吧！魯夫，你先來。」

「好！我要成為海賊王！」

「真老套！我呢，我要賺到一大筆錢，最好一生一世享用不盡！」

「去，還不是一樣老套。」

「給我閉嘴！」

「我啊！想找到艾爾帕布村，無論如何我一定要去布洛基師父的故鄉瞧瞧。」

「我嘛......除了找到真正的歷史文本之外也沒別的願望了。」

「我想嘗試一些新奇的食材，若能找到 ALL BLUE 那就再好不過。」

「我......我想調配出能治療阿其斯症的藥物，這樣就可以幫助更多人。」

「......」

「索隆，剩你還沒說啊！」

「我希望......能完成我的約定和承諾。」

是啊......到那時......

愧疚、責任、一切......

應該全都可以放下了吧？

所有的孤寂......想到就隱隱作痛的陳舊傷口......

應該全都會消失了吧？

我......應該......能夠獲得自由吧？

克伊娜......

*****

「你說那什麼蠢話呀！笨蛋劍士。」

喧鬧過後，好不容易重新恢復靜謐的夜空下，這句話聽起來格外刺耳。

「啊？」

「就是那句話啊！什麼『我希望能完成我的諾言』之類的。」

香吉士在索隆身邊坐下。

「......你是什麼意思？想打架？」

「不想。弄了一天的菜已經夠我折騰的了，沒勁。」

「那是怎樣？單純找碴？」

「你......就這麼在意所謂的『承諾』？」

「不然我是為了什麼努力到現在？」

「那麼，在實現之前，就這樣一直維持著與世隔絕的心態也無所謂嗎？」

「！！」

「再說，完成之後你要怎麼辦？要往哪裡去？這些你想過沒有？」

「......你到底想說什麼？」

「盡全力追逐單一目標的人生，一旦目標達成不就失去生存的意義了嗎？束縛解脫後固然可以帶來『自由』，但同樣也可以招致『毀滅』啊。」

「目標完成前，考慮那些根本沒有用處，只會消磨自己的決心。」

「你以為那個和你約定的人看到你這樣，為了完成諾言不顧一切埋頭向前衝，粉身碎骨在所不惜......她真的會高興嗎？」

「你以為我這麼做是為了她？」

「不是嗎？」

「才不是！我是為了我自己的野心......」

「還是為了抹去你對她的死所產生的罪惡感？」

「！！」

「沒發現嗎？你所表現出來的......冷漠......疏離......全是你對自己的『罪』所施加的懲罰啊！束縛了你，剝奪了你的自由的，不是你和她的約定，是你自己啊！」

「......別說得一副很了解我的樣子，你懂什麼？」

「我懂，我怎麼不懂？說不定我比你還更了解你自己。」

「哼......還真有自信......」

「我當然有自信，因為我知道，在天生冷漠的人眼裡看不到孤寂。但在你的眼中，我不只看到孤寂，還看到對自由的......近乎瘋狂的渴望。」

「......」

「不否認就是承認。」

「......﹝怒﹞」

「惱羞成怒了嗎？」

「......﹝更怒﹞」

香吉士一笑。索隆想殺人的念頭在看到那樣的笑容後霎時動搖。

「......」

「放自己一馬吧！這是我給你的最後忠告。」

「......你倒是挺好心的嘛！」

「是啊，下跪磕頭感謝我的恩賜吧。」

「我宰了你！﹝暴怒﹞」

「哈哈哈！開玩笑的啦~別那麼認真~」

香吉士笑著拍拍索隆肩膀，站起來伸了伸懶腰。

「就算要死，也別為了這麼蠢的理由而死啊......﹝小聲﹞」

「你在嘀咕什麼？」

「沒什麼。我累癱了，先去睡啦！晚安。」

「......啊......呃......新年快樂。﹝小聲﹞」

香吉士一愣，旋即綻開微笑。

「嗯，新年快樂。」

縱使日子照常在過，也要試著使一切有所不同。

希望這會是一個......HAPPY NEW YEAR。

《全文完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 經歷某次心情上的巨變之後，很長一段時間，我以為我再也寫不出什麼了。  
> 果然啊，一切都是靈感。﹝遠目﹞  
> 僅以此篇，祝大家新年快樂！！^^
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
